Before the sunset
by amv-21
Summary: Chica rebelde yo? deje a sam y toda mi vida en Forks, me llevaron a un internado...la razon? no la se, ahi conoci a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, mi siguiente meta: CONQUISTARLO
1. Chapter 1

"Before the sunset"

Ya eran las 8 pm, ya me cambié, ya llamé a Jacob, también a mi madre, igual a mi padre. Ahora solo me falta llamar a Sam.

No podía entrarme en la cabeza que iría a un "internado" por mi mala conducta en mi casa, colegio e instalaciones públicas.

Tampoco me entraba que iba a terminar con mi novio por el simple hecho que estaré lejos de él y las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan tanto… NADA, PARA MI.

La idea de terminar con él no era algo de WOW voy a morirme. Ya que nuestra relación se fue separando. Pero no estoy segura de separarme de él, igual lo quiero. Hemos compartido varias experiencias muy bonitas e inolvidables.

A veces se salía de control, y me hablaba feo, después se disculpaba conmigo. Esto pasaba muchas veces seguidas.

Cogí el teléfono y busqué en el directorio.

"Jamie Gallow"

"Jessica Stanley"

"**Sam Ulley**" lo encontré en el directorio y apreté el famoso botón de llamar.

Me ponía nerviosa al escuchar el timbrado de cuando llamas a alguien.

"Deje su mensaje en la casilla de voz" sonó

Me tranquilice al escuchar eso.

Fui a la cocina a tomarme un Tylenol. Me tranquilizo un poco

Insistí con que me contestara como 5 veces. A la 6ta me contestó

-Aló? – contesto my dear Sam

-Sam? Como estas? – le pregunté

-Bien Bella, tu? – dijo con una voz de sueño, era un vago, mi vago

-Igual… te - tengo malas noticias – le dije.

-Cuales? – pregunto

-Me voy, me voy del país, me voy a Jamaica a un internado – le dije tímidamente, aterrada de la respuesta.

-Te vas?, sin mi?, PORQUE?! – grito

-Sam, mis papás me enviarán, no es por que yo quiera, para nada – lo traquilizé – yo no elegí esto.

-Bella! Y que haremos, nosotros, nuestra relación – desesperado siguió

-Supongo que debemos dejar un tiempo, las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan – le sugerí cerrando los ojos, con miedo

-No Isabella Marie Swan, tu no terminas conmigo, entendiste? Tu no eres nada sin mi, si te vas te juro que no te dejaré con…– dijo alterado. Escuchó mi suspiro, y se tranquilizó.

-Bella Lo lamento mucho, no quiero que te vayas.

-No es que no quieras, tengo que irme, y yo no quiero mantener una relación a larga distancia – dije- y es una muy larga distancia, créeme.

Lo pensó - Bueno… Terminamos – al oír esa palabra salió una lágrima de mis ojos, automáticamente.

Suspiré – Debo irme, tengo que salir en media hora – dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Chau – Dijo y colgó

Esa despedida fue la más rápida de todas mis anteriores despedidas. Fue seca y triste.

Me sentí mal, por él, por mi, por cómo se despidió de mí, sin ningún cuídate, te quiero o sin ningún llámame, te extrañare.

Empecé a llorar. Me arrepentía. En el teléfono Sam sonaba tan herido. Triste. Empecé a llorar tanto que temblé y el celular se me cayó al piso, junto con mis lágrimas.

La gente que pasaba a mi alrededor me miraba con cara de tristeza; algunos se reían o me miraban raro.

Me senté en el suelo, en medio de la recepción del aeropuerto, ya que no aguantaba tanto estar parada. No puedo creer lo tanto que me afectó al terminar con él.

Un hombre alto, de unos… 18 años, pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez bronceada, guapo se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

Me sequé las lágrimas al verlo y me tranquilizé. Pensé… Es uno de los muchos chicos con los que vas a estar en la vida Bella… tranquila.

-Buen lugar para sentarse y llorar ah? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, como las que hacía Sam.

-Em.… Sí, estoy loca – Dije con una voz baja y seria, traté de pararme, pero no pude.

-Puedo? – se ofreció para ayudarme a pararme.

Lo miré y le di mi mano.

Me levantó y me sonrió.

-A donde te vas? – pregunto viendo mi ticket de viaje

-A Jamaica – se sorprendió, lo miré como preguntando porqué se sorprendió.

-Yo también voy ahí, a un internado, hay, a mis padres se les oc…

-A que internado te vas? – le corté la palabra.

-A "Sunset Palm", algo así. – dijo

Le sonreí, ese guapo iba a estar en el mismo internado que yo… Pero… en que estaba pensando, acabo de terminar con Sam y hace como 3 minutos estaba llorando por nuestra separación y ahora estoy pensando en nuevas relaciones?! Oh. Deja de pensar eso.

-Yo también iré a ese internado, que coincidencia – le dije – al menos tendré a alguien conocido.

-Ah! Que divertido, iremos juntos – rio – Soy Edward, Edward Cullen- estiro la mano hacia mí.

-Bella Swan

-Bella? Qué raro nombre – dijo

-Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, solo Bella – aclaré.

-Ya es hora de salir – miro su reloj- vamos a la puerta.

-Si. – Recogí mi celular del piso y lo apagué.

Avanzamos hacia la puerta de embarque de avión. Así de la nada empecé a sentirme muy bien-

"Mierda, este guapo va a ir conmigo" pensé, era una zorra, yo sé, acababa de terminar con mi novio y ahora estoy pensando en otros chicos.

Pero solo por terminar con Sam significa que debo quedarme sola por 10 años sin compañía y toda deprimida… NO, NO, NO. Si voy al internado es para hacer vida social (aparte de educarme).

"Así es Bella, iras con ese guapo a tu lado" me dije. OH SI!

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera a esperar que llamen nuestros nombres.

-Iré al baño – se paró Edward.

-Ok.

Al ver que se alejaba de mi y al ver que estaba demasiado lejos para que no pueda escuchar cogí mi celular, lo prendí y llamé a Tanya.

-Tanya! – grité en el auricular

-Bella? Ah! Como estas? Que tal? Hablaste con Sam?

-Bien, si, si hablé con Sam, terminamos, fue todo. – le dije rápido – Pero en el aeropuerto conocí a un chico…

-Oh! Me parece bien! Como se llama?! – me cortó

-Edward Cullen

-No mientas… era mi ex novio – respondió con voz seca.

-Que?! Edward Cullen?! – no lo podía creer; Tanya no era tan bonita… nada. Qué iba a hacer? No podía enamorarme del ex de mi mejor amiga.

-Si, pero no importa si te gusta, quédatelo, no me importa- respondió convencida.

-Enserio? – pregunté

-Si, enserio – toció, no la veía tan convencida – pero bella… acabas de terminar con tu boyfriend, osea… no te parece un poco pervertido?, no es por nada ya?... pero a mi si.

-Tany, yo sé, ni siquiera he dicho que me gusta, solo digo que es guapo – le explique

-Ay que zorra Bells, no creí eso de ti. – fastidio.

-Tanya! , yo no te he dicho nada para que me hables así, yo se que hago mal, pero no tienes que decirme eso.

-Pero Bella, no me parece ah. Si tú te vas a poner así, mejor me llamas cuando estés de unos mejores humores – dijo.

-Que te pasa? – grité, pero ya había colgado.

No sé que le había pasado. Nunca es así. Tal vez mi ida no le sentó tan bien o creo que nunca estuvo de acuerdo que le hablara sobre su ex novio. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía yo?

-Volvi! Me extrañaste? – grito Edward abriendo los brazos.

-Si, mucho

-Que bueno – sonrió.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – lo miré con una mirada convencedora.

-Si, claro – lo convencí

-Emm… Co…conoces a Tanya – pregunté dudosa.

-Si, era mi ex novia – respondió – puedo preguntar porque?

-No creo…

-Bueno

-Y porqué ya no es tu novia? – seguí con mis preguntas.

Tania era muy celosa, pensaba SOLO en ella, a sus amigas las cambiaba, por mi. – dijo – no me dejaba libre, era una mala persona.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Esa era Tanya? Oh… la verdadera Tania. Nada con la que yo conocía; Amable, educada, buena, solidaria, etc (todos los verbos buenos)

Tal vez había cambiado. O… no conocía la parte secreta de Tanya.

"Edward Cullen" dijeron por el altavoz del aeropuerto. "Isabella Marie Swan"

-Esa soy yo y tu! – me paré y vi mi numero de asiento – 24, tu?

-13

-Bueno te espero en la cabina – le dije

-Soy clase alta… tu también?

-Oh… no, soy económica. – me quede muy decepcionada.

-Oh… entonces nos veremos en el aeropuerto de Jamaica.

-Si, te espero ahí - respondí

Sonrió y se fue. Yo también entré en el avión. Me quedé picona por no haberme tocado con él en las cabinas.

Él entró primero. Vi donde se sentó. Sólo, en asientos de cuero con pantallas táctiles.

Todo bien, ninguna chica guapa se sentaba a su costado, libre para mi… hasta ahora.

PERO 10 segundos después que la felicidad comenzara, una chica de pelo rubio, flaca, tez pálida, alta se sentó al lado de Edward.

Ah! Que rabia. Esta fea no me va a quitar a Edward. Los ví, comenzaron a conversar.

A mí me toco un asiento alfondo, al costado de un gordo con granos por toda la cara… y que comía todo el rato. 5 HORAS CON ÉL AL COSTADO Y EDWARD FELIZ HABLANDOLE A LA CHICA DE SU COSTADO… NO, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO… ESTA NO ME LO VA A QUITAR, NO AHORA, A MI PRESA…

Me paré y me fui a la zona de clase alta esquivando las maletas de mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Miré derecha e izquierda. Las puertas del avión ya estaban cerradas y el asiento de Edward era mi objetivo.

Aplastaré a la chica con mi poto… mentira… que hare?

Los ví riendo. De que estarán hablando?

Si me ve una aeromoza escondida en la cortina que separa la clase alta con la económica me cortara los pelos y me mandará al costado del gordito, eso no pasara, tengo que esconderme. Pero felizmente por ahora las aeromozas están ocupadas revisando los asientos de al fondo. Así que está libre.

Em señorita, por favor – volteé y eso era… una aeromonstrua, oh no! Me atrapo – respete su asiento si? Yo sé que sueña con estar en los asientos de cuero con pantalla táctil… la entiendo.

Mmm.. no, solo estaba buscando mi…. – no sabía que decir, si le decía que iba a buscar a un chico para alejarlo de una chica que me lo quiere robar me va a estar vigilando todo el viaje, y eso no puede pasar.. NO, NO, NO – zapato, mmm si eso, cuando estaba entrando un señor me piso y salí volando dejando aquí mi zapato. Pero ahora que ya no hay gente en los pasillos pude venir a buscarlo

Y eso explica que esté escondida entre la cortina? – me miró con sarcasmo

Exacto – me fui corriendo.

Que hago? La ansia me mataba en este momento. Me senté en el asiento al costado del gordo (obviamente) y esperé a que estuviéramos en el aire.

El despegue me mareo un poco, así que fui al baño por desgracia con mi celular, porque como el baño era muy angosto, al jalar la palanca del baño el avión se movió por la turbulencia y mi celular se cayó al inodoro…

NO! AY– grité.

En ese momento escuché que tocaban la puerta del baño

"toc toc toc"

Esta ocupado – grité esperando una respuesta

Yo sé – su voz era familiar… Era Edward? – estas bien?

Edward? – pregunté

Si, abreme – me dijo

Le abrí la puerta y entró rápidamente.

Que haces aquí? – le pregunté

En realidad me dieron ganas de ir al baño, pero escuche tu grito y ahora estoy aquí – me dijo

Buen asiento el que tienes eh – le dije con recelo

Si, se llama Jane y está en el mismo internado que nosotros – rio mientras que se miraba en el espejo- pero cuál es el motivo de tu grito?

Mi celular se cayó al inodoro

Oh.

Si, ahora no tengo con qué comunicarme con mis papás cuando llegue al aeropuerto – dije mirando al inodoro.

Yo te prestaré el mío – sonrió – pero ahora tenemos que sacarlo del inodoro…

Si – miré el inodoro con asco y el rio

Llamaré a una aeromoza – abrió la puerta y sacó su cabeza – Señorita, discúlpeme, mi celular se cayó al inodoro, usted cree que me podría dar una pinza para poder sacarlo?

Claro – dijo sin sacarle la mirada de encima a Edward.

Esperamos 5 minutos en silencio mirando a la nada bien pegados ya que no había tanto espacio.

Aquí tiene señor – le extendió la mano y le dio la pinza – le pido por favor que al finalizar con su objetivo tome asiento y se quede sentado hasta aterrizar, quedan 4 horas

Gracias – y le cerró la puerta en la cara, maleducado, pero debía agradecerlo, porque esa señorita es la misma que me mandó a mi asiento cuando estaba espiando a Edward.

Sacó el celular y lo puso en una bolsa de plástico que la aeromoza le había entregado.

Muchas gracias Ed…. – le quise responder pero tocaron a la puerta.

Edward abrió la puerta y era Jane, porque diablos estaba aca? No lo se…

Tardabas mucho y quise saber si estabas bien – dijo Jane mirándome con sospecha

Si este, a mi amiga se le cayó el celular al inodoro y la vine a ayudar – me señaló – ella es Bella

Hola Bella – me dio una sonrisa de hipócrita

Hola – le extendí la mano para saludarla – bueno, ahora que ya sabes que hace Edward porque no te vas de nuevo a tu asiento y dejas de acosarlo? – ERROR, ESO NO LE DIJE… quisiera, pero no y la que la acosaba era YO.

Bueno Bella me voy a mi asiento, no quiero que la aeromoza me coma vivo – sonrio y se fue

Si, igual yo y muchas gracias – lo seguí.

Jane tomo el brazo de Edward y se fue con él riendo y hablando.

Me senté en mi asiento aún muy furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar, que pasa si algún día Edward se enamora de esa hipócrita y se olvida de mi? Pero que te pasa Bella? Acabas de terminar con Sam y acabas de conocerlo….

Guardé la bolsa que me había entregado Edward con el celular adentro en mi mochila.

MADURA BELLA él no va a estar amarrado a ti por todo el tiempo que quieras.

Me relajé en el asiento incómodo y me quedé dormida.

Soñé algo muy raro.

Soñé que mis padres fallecían en un accidente de tránsito y que me quedaba huérfana. Y que me querían mandar a Miami para vivir con mi tía-abuela, pero por desgracia amaba tanto a Edward que no me quería ir de Jamaica ni dejarlo con Jane. También soñé que después de 3 meses vino Tanya, no a visitarme, sino a visitar a Edward…Perra.

Me desperté por el sonido del micrófono.

"Estimados pasajeros, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos. Sírvase a colocarse los cinturones y apagar los aparatos electrónicos"

Al fin aterrizaremos. ME PERDI DE ALGO? Jane le estaba tocando el pelo a Edward, pero que aventada resultó ser Jane, lo acaba de conocer…

Me paré, cogí mi maleta de mano y esperé en la fila para salir. Edward volteó y me miró como una señal de que me iba a esperar afuera así que feliz salí de las puertas del maldito avión.

Edward estaba solo afuera del avión y cuando me vió bajar de el avión me sonrió y se acercó a mi.

Que tal viaje eh?

No mejor que el tuyo – le dije refiendome a Jane.

Cierto. Al menos no me tocó un gordito al costado. Y al menos conocí a alguien. – se rió en mi cara.

No me da risa Edward – paró de reir – y por cierto, quién es Jane?

Una chica que va al mismo intercambio que nosotros, ya te había contado, o no? – negué – bueno y es una muy buena chica

Ah! Por qué no me la presentas? – pregunté desinteresada.

Bueno, pero ella salió primero, me dijo que no encontraremos en Sunset Palm.

Ah ok

Y te llevo? – su sonrisa me encantó.

Claro – dije abobada.


End file.
